The Legend of Storm-Axe Book 1: After the war
by Hjaalen
Summary: It is the year 204 4E. Alduin is defeated, Skyrim has been liberated, yet Skarbert Storm-Axe, the Dragonborn and Thane of All Skyrim faces new problems. Will he unite Skyrim at last? Will he make peace or bring more War? Find out in this epilogue to the Elder Scrolls V. Listen ye well to the 1st book of the Legend of Storm-Axe: After the War.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to ES V: Skyrim nor the Elder Scrolls Franchise, although it would be great if I did. This story is set in my Headcanon, there will be some characters who are not in the game, and some things will be differently interpreted.

**Prologue**

Skarbert sat alone, in an old disused part of High Hrothgar, meditating, remembering. He'd come so far since that fateful day in Helgen, he'd escaped thanks to the World-Eater and had gone on to join the Companions, defeat Mirmulnir and become Thane of Whiterun Hold, only to later have to depose the man who gave him that title.

He'd risen through the ranks of the companions, seen Alduin use the Raise Dead shout on Sahloknir, who he'd also slain, infiltrated the Thalmor, scoured the Ratway, retrieved Jürgen Windcaller's horn, had delved deep into Mzulft to find an Elder Scroll. Skarbert had met Paarthurnax, and so much more...

There was also the major role he played in the Civil War. He'd helped free Skyrim from the Empire and the shadowy grip of the Thalmor. Skarbert had fought many a bloody battle and killed many an imperial Soldier, yet at least now their souls were in Sovngarde, they'd fought and died honourably, even Tullius himself.

Yet now Ulfric was leaning down a dark path. The Dunmer of Eastmarch were even more oppressed, as well as anyone not of Nordic blood. Stormcloak was yet to be officially declared High King, most of the Jarls were too busy repairing the damage caused by the war to convene a Moot. And now that he was Thane of all the nine Holds, Skarbert was busy too.

He barely saw home any more, nor did he often see his two daughters. He'd sometimes see Aela at Jorrvaskr when he was in Whiterun on business, he did own a house in the city, he just preferred the warmth and friendship of the Companion's mead hall, he also got to advise and train new warriors, who came as he did, full of pride and fire. Skarbert tried to do his best as Harbinger, though he thought that he would never be as good as old Kodlak.

Up there on the mountain, he thought of all the adventures he'd had. Delving deep into ancient ruins, fighting dragons at the peaks of mountains, even exploring Apocrypha after the defeat of the first Dragonborn. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had an adventure, these days he spent all his time running back and forth between all the holds, maintaining law and order, that wasn't so bad at least, helping the people of Skyrim. It was just the politics, the bloody politics! Some Jarls were alright, Dengeir, Laila and Vignar were always appreciative and supportive. But others like Thongvor Silver-Blood and Skald the Elder, just wouldn't listen to reason.

Then again sometimes the Jarls weren't the issue, it was the other thanes, he always encountered these problems in Elisif and Korir's court, especially when he suggested anything proactive.

Skarbert was also under pressure from various other factions. Despite the Archmage of the College of Winterhold, Madacard Belcour, being his friend he was always under pressure to sort out disputes between the Jarl and Madacard. The tenuous peace he'd negotiated in Riften between the Black-Briars, the Thieves Guild and Jarl Laila's court was seemingly constantly a few steps away from crumbling.

He counted himself lucky though, he had a family, two clever daughters, a beautiful and bold wife, a fortune. Skarbert was also lucky he'd found the chance to slip away for a few weeks and retreat up here to meditate and clear his head. He was well respected in the eyes of the Greybeards and was very close to convincing them to take on a few young acolytes. It'd also been nice to commit to the schedule of rituals and meditation, as well as being able to talk to Paarthurnax. The ancient dragon was very wise and had taught Skarbert a lot about not falling to the darker aspects of his draconic nature.

It was a shame that Delphine and Esbern wouldn't see reason, they continued to demand that Paarthurnax be slain. Skarbert couldn't do it though, not without antagonizing the Greybeards. But after a few days of meditation, he'd come up with a plan. He needed to ask Paarthurnax about it though. IN a few hours he would make his way to the Throat of the World and discuss it with his old friend.


End file.
